The Perfect Accident
by EndlessDepths
Summary: Class is in session, please take a seat and get out your notes. This is isn't your typical Pokemon story as everyone around seem to be very human.But if you stay after school on Fridays, you'll soon learn that everyone has a little monster hiding inside. There is an ongoing club who takes students in and fight for sport. It's all fun and games until someone plays by their own rules
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

 **First I want to thank those who came to this account to read the final remake of "The Perfect Accident". I know I stretched it long but this will be the end of it, I can assure you. Just be excited, I plan a different plot for this and I hope you guys will like it.**

 **Second, welcome to those who aren't familiar with this story. I will briefly explain about the aspects of these characters. To those who are familiar with this, you might want to read what I want to explain. Just incase if you need a refresher.**

 **The characters from the previous story are pokemon gijinkas. In which they are pokemon but with human like features. Just google up images to get a good idea how they look. The change, or idea I made though is rather unique. Well, unique to me, since I don't think anyone done this before. Not to worry, characters are still going to be pokemon gijinkas, reason why I am posting here in fanfiction. I actually don't want to explain in detail about the change from the other story, so hopefully I can explain it well enough when typing this story. So sit back, relax, we just going through the process of introduction of the characters. Also...I might be a little bit rusty with typing this story so please bare with me.**

 **Enjoy yourself.**

 **The Perfect Accident**

 **Chapter One**

The clock was ticking. Every tick per second. Time flying by at their own pace, as they were free to do what pleases them. The room was quiet, not like a dead silence, but the silence of someone trying to not make an outburst in front of a student who got in trouble for probably the fourth time within the past week.

The clock is ticking, just like this teacher's patience with the female student who sat in the chair, waiting. Waiting for the usual speech. The speech about "why she should not have spiked the volleyball in the opponent's face". That is the reason why she was in this office.

You could already guess that the female student was wearing her volleyball uniform. Black shirt with short sleeves and her player number at the front along with the team's name. Wearing white shorts, knee pads, and black sneakers with black socks. Her hair was black, short and wavy, and she has bright amber eyes that often held enthusiasm. Students in this school say how she have the best smile around. She would smile right now, yet she doesn't want to make the silence anymore awkward than it already has.

After a while, the female student wants to leave the office, due to the fact that the dean was taking a very long time to come up with an "inspiring" speech of why she should not do with what she already have done. Before she could even reach for her bag, the teacher in front of her cleared his throat which grabbed her attention back to him.

"...Moon. Moon...Krupin, is that correct? Did I got your last name right?" The man finally spoke after what almost seem to be hours of silence for Moon.

"Correcto, mister...Fini?" Moon responded, obviously happy to get a conversation going.

"...Vini. It's Vini," he corrected her, frowning slightly.

"Ah, my bad." Moon flashed an innocent smile at the teacher.

Mr. Vini sighed at her as if he was dealing with one of his own children. Mr. Vini was one of the three deans of the high school, a man who is rather tall with blue hair. Some say that he was once a general of an army. The rumors are most likely true due to the fact that Mr. Vini does have a case full of medals on his desk. Moon wanted to confirm herself if those rumors were true, yet now it is not the time.

"Well Moon, in the past week you been skipping some classes, staying in classes you don't belong, pulling off pranks on the teachers and now you spiked a volleyball in a girl's face. Honestly, I don't know what to do with you, especially whenever I try to call your parents, they never answer," Mr. Vini said, going through his reports.

In truth, Moon gave them the wrong phone number just to avoid this sort of issue. Though as if now, she knows where this was going to lead to.

"I think I might need to visit your home to talk to them personally about your behavior. It's strange since you been pretty much well-behaved in the past two years of high school. Now you are a junior and eventually a senior. Time do fly fast, and I don't want you to go off doing more trouble which can cost you from graduating next year."

"Mr. Vini, I am sorry to say this but my parents are going through difficult times at the moment. You visiting them might cause them more stress and I really don't want that to happen," Moon explained, in hopes that Mr. Vini might change his mind.

Mr. Vini let out a loud sigh, almost making Moon feel bad for the man. She was aware that this might be stressing him out too. "Well, I think it's appropriate that I suspend you from school for two days."

"What? Hold on-"

"Nope, I had it, Moon. My patience is going thin with you. Also, I am aware that you signed up for the fight club recently. You should be glad that I haven't taken that away from you." Mr. Vini glared at the female student. Moon held her breath for a moment and finally let out a sigh.

"Alright, sorry Mr. Vini," she apologized to him.

"Hmp, go on now, school is almost over. ...Also, there is a couple of seniors sparring today in the gym. Go ahead and check it out if you want to…"

Moon perked up at the news as Mr. Vini paid no attention to her and focus on what was on the computer screen. Moon began to smile at her teacher and she went ahead to grab her bag.  
"Later, Mr. Fini!" With that, Moon left the office.

"...I swear, I need to stop going soft with her." Mr. Vini sighed, crossing his arms and stare at the case of medals on his desk, thinking to himself.

_

"Going off into trouble again?"

Moon bend over to pick up a drink from the vending machine she recently put her money in. Next to her stand a male student, having an unamused stare and waiting for Moon to reply back to him.

"When am I not going off into trouble, Beau?" Moon said to him, standing upright after getting her drink and shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't you do the same before?" She looked at him as she starts to open up the can of soda.

Beau was taller than her, yet not tall enough to beat Mr. Vini. He has a soft ginger hair and blue ocean eyes. Moon can see his freckles over his cheeks and noticed how annoyed he was. The clothes he is wearing is simple, a plain white shirt with tan shorts and sandals. A man who likes to keep things easy and simple.

"Yeah, used to. Until my grades were dropping fast. Trust me, Moon, you wouldn't want to stay here for another year," Beau mumbled.

Moon rolled her eyes and picked up her gym bag on the floor, still having on her volleyball uniform but having no need to change. "Right, of course. Who wouldn't want to leave this school," she said and took a sip of her drink.

The earth suddenly shook, causing Moon to nearly spill her drink on her face. Beau forced himself to not laugh out loud at her surprised look, grinning wide and letting out small chuckles. "Man, I wish I had a camera ready for that, heheh."

"Shut up...oh! Ohh! Beau, come on, I think they're sparring now!" Moon yelled out loud in excitement. Moon made a lame attempt to grab Beau's shirt to pull him over, the shirt already slipping away from her fingers before she could dash over to the gym.

"Hey, no running in the halls!" A teacher yelled out in a classroom as Moon ran by.

Moon ignored the shout and kept on heading over to the gym, going down the stairs, taking a left in which nearly cause her to run into a bunch of girls and straight down the hallway to the wide doors. She has no idea if Beau was following or not, but she just doesn't want to miss out the spar.

The volleyball player reached to the doors and opened them fast. She was met with hot air and lots of shouting. In front of her was the vast area of the gym. Their gym was large, large enough to hold ten different matches of volleyball along with bleachers. Yet Moon can feel the static in the air as well the humming of an ongoing machine. The source of the hot air was not from the machine, but from a man who was pushing back against another man.

The two seem to be wrestling. At first, they seem to be a couple of regular students fighting. Though at a second glance, you could see that both are not what they appeared to be.

"You're pretty stupid for going head on against me!" The opposing man growled, having large muscle mass against the smaller man as he was literally pushing him back. He is wearing what it seems to be blue leather armor, red scales going down from the head to the back and at the tip of his tail. Yes, to the tip of his tail.

"Hnn..!" The smaller man was suddenly alarmed as the larger man took a large step forward in which he buckled under the weight that the brute was putting in and eventually the blue tail came flying in, smacking the smaller man across the battling field.

For a second, Moon thought thrown man was going to be out for going out the boundaries. That was until she watched the sudden flames forming at the hands of the man, pushing himself away from the border line and landing back in the arena. The fire scorched the walls of the gym, though within seconds the walls began to heal itself to its regular state. Moon immediately recognize the man who saved himself from a lost match.

"Phew! That was too close!" The man said out loud, looking back at the walls. Unlike the brute, this man was short yet his size shouldn't be underestimated. He has long horns within his black hair as it starts at the front of the head and curls down towards to his neck. He wore a black coat with an orange shirt and black jeans, wearing iron-like accessories around his wrists and neck. His tail was thin compared to the brute and has an arrow tip.

Before Moon could do anything, she noticed she was spotted by the devil-like man. He smiled at her in recognition, almost pleased to see her show up.

"Pause, let me say hello to a friend," he said to the opposing man.

The brute blinks as he was nearly about to send out an attack and nodded his head.

Moon smiled happily as the devil man walked towards her and Beau finally showed up next to her, looking around the gym carefully.

"Ah, my favorite siblings! Nice to see you here to watch a spar," the man greeted them.

"Nice to see you, too, Jake," Moon said happily.

"Oh man...it feels hot in here…" Beau mumbled, squinting at Jake.

"So how you been doing? I saw that you went to the dean's office, Moon. I hope it didn't cost you from being part of the fight club," Jake said to the younger sibling.

"Pssh, nah. ...I did get suspended though..."

"Oh ho! I am sure there is a story behind this! Anyways, Beau, did you signed up?" Jake looked at Beau, his red eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"No, I don't plan on dying yet," Beau answered.

"Whaaat? But that's the fun part!" Jake laughed loudly, Moon smiling as Beau had a look of disbelief. "Well, that's a shame."

"How does this work anyways? I know for the fact that you don't look like that…" Beau mumbled, gesturing at the horns and having a small frown. Moon assumed that Beau was a bit intimidated by Jake's appearance.

"Oh. I could explain...if you sign up, that is." Jake smirked at Beau.

Beau only gave an uninterested look and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll never know why you look like Satan himself."

"Houndoom, Beau, a houndoom," Jake corrected him.

"Bearer of fire and darkness that strikes down deep to the soul of the innocence," Moon chirped.

"Someone knows her pokemon," Jake said in a pleased tone.

"...Yep, Satan himself. Anyways we should be getting home," Beau said.

Moon frowned at Beau as he tried to excuse themselves to leave. Beau elbowed her arm in which the sister eventually remembers why they need to head home.

"Right...I forgot. We have a thing coming up," Moon said, slightly disheartened that she wouldn't see more of the spar.

"Ah, no worries. Family first, am I right? Anyways, Moon, remember. Friday is the day, and Beau, you still have enough time to sign up since Friday is only three days away~," Jake urged the timid brother.

"Heh, right," Beau said and rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Moon waved at Jake in farewell and the siblings left the gym. Soon enough they can hear the shouting again. Beau leaned in to Moon's ear.

"Hey...you think you can tell me how the appearances work or how they can do all that stuff?" Beau whispered.

"...Nah. You need to sign up. Like, come on, we could be great partners! The deadly siblings who shit on everyone in their way," she cheered and threw a fist up in the air for a dramatic pose.

"...Nevermind then." With that, Beau put his hands in his pockets and kept walking forward.

"H-hey, don't go ahead of me!" Moon shouted out and went right after him.

The two walked together out of the school and heading off home.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Well it feels strange to go back to this story but a good strange feeling. Take care now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

 **Back again! I will see if I can update this story weekly, if I can. School is basically over for me. Yet who knows what life have in store for me. Also...I have been planning to make a tumblr blog for this story. Nothing special but just to post my art of the characters. I want to see how far I can go with it. Maybe make some comic pages based off the story. I'll eventually set it up soon. Probably after I post this chapter.**

 _ **Reply(ies):**_

 _ **Zephyrus2800**_ **: I taken notice that you have been following along. I am glad for that, I really am ^ I hope to not disappoint you anymore.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **M rated just for lots of swearing and I do plan to add a lewd chapters in this story (one or two, not sure). Yet I guess this story is safe for now? I'll probably change the rating once I add this chapter in. And yeah, eventually I'll work back to Coffee Wars and look over that list. Just give me a little more time. I really need to get back onto things.**

 **Off to the story!**

 **The Perfect Accident**

 **Chapter Two**

A door of a house creaked open, opening wide for whoever unlocked it from the outside.

"You know, I really thought there was something important we had to do."

Moon sighed loudly, happy for the air conditioner that runs through their house. She tossed her gym bag to the side as she stepped in their house and walked straight to the kitchen, leaving Beau behind at the doorway.

"Well, sorry. I just didn't want to stay there long and I can't leave the school without you. Dad is pretty strict about that," Beau said loudly, closing and locking the door behind him and put his bag aside like Moon's. "Yet I am surprised they're not here yet. Not to mention that we have to take a detour…"

"We could've gone around that fight! I love a good street fight," Moon complained loudly from the kitchen.

"Right, and it was an unofficial street fight. They are dangerous, especially fighting in a neighborhood where anyone could easily get hurt," Beau said, glancing up at the clock up on a wall. "Heck, I have homework to do…"

"Well, I don't know about you but..!" Moon got out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips and her bought drink. Beau watched her head straight to the couches and turned on the tv. "My favorite team is going to fight in the tournament and this is their semi-finals!"

The tv was on and Moon changed channels, skipping over the sports, kids' cartoons, soap operas, and much more. Beau went ahead to get his bag back from the floor and walk over to where the couch was. He sat on the floor, next to where Moon was on the couch. The older sibling got slightly distracted from the channels changing yet something caught his interest.

"Hold on! Go back," he requested.

"Dude," Moon said in an annoyed tone.

"Shut it, I'm pretty sure that match of yours is starting in ten minutes, this only should take five," Beau rebuked.

Moon sighed and switch back to the previous channel, the news channel.

"This just in, recently a dangerous criminal escaped from prison in Russia." There was a news reporter showing up on the screen along with a second worker.

"Damn, Russia. I forgot when was the last time we traveled there for family reunions," Moon commented in awe yet Beau hushed her quickly.

"It was said that the Russian police were knocked out unconscious when escorting the criminal in his new jail cell yet reported that there were no signs of physical injuries on their bodies. There was a chase after the criminal yet apparently it didn't last too long."

The news switched over to what it seems to be a video record of the escape. Yet unfortunately, it was all static, though it suddenly got a clear view which showed a Russian police car being thrown right at the camera. In which caused the video to end rather short.

"Obviously the Russians are keeping a secret from us once again though now this secret seems to be big. Everyone is being warned in all different countries," the other news reporter spoke once it was back to them. "We're talking about England, America, Brazil, and hell, even North Korea is getting warned about this criminal."

"Whoever this criminal is, he is too dangerous. Very few reported that this criminal is not in his normal state, basically a monster who is not bounded by any bracelets or void fields. Some say that he is a mastermind of sorts. Yet so far, it has been quiet after the escape, no accidents have been reported except only several people went missing."

"And boring." With that, Moon changed the channels.

Beau frowned as Moon resumed back to changing channels though he was satisfied to hear about the news. Though a bit nervous. What exactly escaped from prison? Beau was aware how Russia have a very secured prison area yet it just baffled him that someone managed to escape. Even they have nullifiers to cancel out the ability to be a monster.

"Here it is!" Moon cheered as she finally reached to the channel.

Beau glanced back up at the tv to see the wide arena surrounded by many people, probably more people at a football game. Even though he doesn't like the practice of monster fighting, he couldn't help but admire how many people support such sport. He recalled a time when they went to see a large game when they were young. Moon was practically inspired by it, the reason why she wanted to be part of a team so badly. As for Beau, he did love it back then. Though from that match of the past, a player got seriously injured. It was his favorite player, a greninja. A player who moves quick in the shadows and surprises their opponents. Though after the game, Beau soon discovered that the injury was very great and caused his favorite player to die. That eventually caused many rules to come forward and many teams separate into tiers.

That was in the past. Beau still felt uncomfortable about the sport and fear that Moon would end up hurt. A natural feeling for an older brother to care for his younger and crazy sister.

"Beau, look!" Moon said and grabbed his shoulders for his attention.

Beau focused back on the screen and watched as a team was introduced. Moon's favorite team were known to be undefeated and rather ruthless against their opponents. He watched as the players were shown; a Tyranitar, Chesnaught, Talonflame, Gengar, Gardevoir, and Haxorus. He knows that Moon's favorite player was the Gengar, in which his name is Simon. From what Beau knows...Simon is crazier than Moon. Maybe a bit insane. Simon always rush into danger and hits very heavy, yet he is fast to get out of trouble easily. Beau wanted to like him, but the wide smile of his always creeps him out.

"Beau, do you remember about my big dream?" Moon questioned as her eyes were glued to the screen.

Beau went back to get his homework out of his bag, searching for a pencil. "Was it...to be a team and fight against the undefeated?"

"Exactly!" Moon said happily and Beau can hear that the match had started. He can hear Simon's signature crazy laugh.

"But why though? Don't you want to fight with them rather than against them?" Beau questioned her, tapping his chin with his pencil and frowning at the math equation on his lap.

Moon stayed quiet for a moment which almost made Beau think that she was too focused on the tv rather than his question. Though he could hear her humming as if she was thinking about it.

"Honestly...I don't know," Moon responded. "I feel like I won't fit in with them but-"

Moon paused herself after hearing a door creak behind them. Together they look at each other in sudden confusion, not sure on who exactly was in their house at the very moment. They looked behind them to see someone standing in the hallway, and slowly both of them sighed in small relief.

"Jeez, Spark. I wished you gave us a sign that you were here…" Beau said, his heart sped up from hearing the ominous door creak yet it slowed down after knowing who it was.

"Yeah, I got scared for a second…" Moon agreed, shaking her head and focused back on the tv.

"...I...um, sorry." Spark walked out of the hallway and Beau can tell that the teen recently woke up, watching him rubbing his eyes and letting out small yawns. He stood behind them and stare at the tv as he heard some yelling from the ongoing match.

Spark was the third sibling of their family and came in pretty late. No, he wasn't a birth defect or anything like that. Spark was adopted early in the summer and lived with them for about four months. So far, Spark seems to be comfortable with what he have and never asked for more. It took both Moon and Beau two weeks to get used to Spark's quietness and awkward conversations. It was obvious that Spark wasn't so social as he often kept himself in his room, especially when they have guests over and he kept the door locked. He as well kept the conversation short, giving out one worded answers. It was hard for the siblings to talk to him at first but eventually, they got around it and Spark felt comfortable with them the most. Especially when it comes down to talking about personal problems. Of course, the siblings know that Spark won't be safe in his room for that long due to the fact that he is starting school this week.

Besides that, Spark seems to fit in the family perfectly fine thanks to his appearances. He has black hair and amber eyes like Moon in which Moon have such traits from her father and almost the same height like Beau, just a bit shorter. He liked seafood like Beau and enjoy watching all sorts of movies like Moon. Spark basically enjoy the things his siblings does and doesn't object anything about it. Almost as if he was the perfect brother for them.

"Spark, come over and watch with me!" Moon called him, tugging his shirt to get around the couch to sit with her.

"What are you watching..?" Spark yawned, covering his mouth with his hand, showing off a scar he has on his wrist.

"It's just one of Moon's favorite fighter team and they're in their semi-round match," Beau explained. "Of course, if you're not interested, you can always help me with my homework."

"What are you working on?" Spark questioned, going around the couch and sat between Moon and Beau who was still on the floor.

"Pre-calc."

"One of the four horsemen of the apocalypse that Moon talked about one day?" Spark questioned as Moon snickered.

"Yeah that. I just don't understand how numbers and letters are related here…" Beau grumbled.

"Let me see…"

Beau handed over Spark the papers and hop onto the couch in hopes that Spark might solve his problems.

"Hey, Spark. Did you go to school before?" Moon asked, her tone was curious.

"Hmm...I was homeschooling. I thought I told you that before?" Spark mumbled as he squinted at the papers, taking the pencil from Beau.

"I know but...you seriously didn't go to a public school? Did you have any friends?"

Spark sighed as he starts to write on the paper. Beau wanted to say something about Moon's questions being a bit too personal until Spark cleared his throat. "Well, I don't see a reason for having friends. Personally, I feel like...hmm...nevermind." There was a strange tone in his voice as if he was afraid to say something to them yet it went away once he talked to Beau. "Beau, let me show you how to solve this." Spark turned over to Beau, speaking to him about the equation.

Beau felt a bit surprised at the response yet he didn't bother to question about it and focus on what Spark wanted to show him. Though his mind began to drift to thoughts about tomorrow. Spark was starting his senior year tomorrow and Moon won't be able to be there for him to help since she was suspended for two days. Beau hoped it won't be as awkward as when they first met. Or possibly worse. Beau clearly remembered the serious stare Spark held when meeting for the first time and the fact that he didn't say a word for almost a week. Of course, Moon has her "magic" to slowly make strangers open up.

Beau prays he got some sort of "magic" in him when it comes down to introducing his brother to his friends. 

**Author Notes:**

 **That should be it. I believe I made a few grammar mistakes though? Rip, be gentle as I am already tired-**


End file.
